disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerio
Sorcerio is a wizard who served as an adviser to King Zøg of Dreamland in his castle, and now serves as an adviser to King Derek. He is a member of the Seekers secret society, and is the friend and a lover of Odval. Appearance Sorcerio is a wizened old man, despite claiming to be in his early thirties, with grey eyebrows and hair in lightening-flash points. He wears an indigo robe, crimson cape, grey gloves, and a purple hat decorated with gold stars. Role Sorcerio's role is that of polymathic researcher, whose expertise is primarily in the sciences, including the scientific study of magic and (magical) alchemy (also known as the occult sciences). Sorcerio is extremely knowledgeable about occult science/magical research, and tries his best to do research and improve his mediocre practical skills. Initially, he studied the theory of magic and similar fields but could not do anything well without elf blood. He is also learned in more conventional scientific fields, his medical experiments with Elfo, and the other projects in his laboratory for example, imply a basic grasp of biomedical research, non-alchemical empirical chemistry, biology, among others. Using his knowledge of these sciences, he is responsible for the extraction of elf blood and the formulation of the Elixir of Life for King Zog. He is unsuccessful, instead created a truth serum and a magical potion giving the power of human laughter to animals, which he tested on a horse. Curiously, there seems to some errors in the narrative as Sorcerio was seen to be swept up in the superstitious and antiscientific prosecution of the Steamland engineer, Sky Gunderson, despite it being repeatedly proven that Sorcerio is a man of science himself, if a less sophisticated and culturally advanced one. The same error also applies to his comically inept medical treatment of Zog post gunshot wound. This is especially so considering his medical research into elf blood. The likely explanation was that Sorcerio was faking his uncharacteristic ignorance and ineptitude to undermine Zog at the behest of Odval, the Arch-Druidess, and the Seekers in order to facilitate the take over of Dreamland. Furthermore, in previous episodes he has used scientific equipment, including a microscope, so he must obviously be aware of the true nature of infection and disease. Thus, providing further evidence of obfuscating ignorance. That is, he indeed knows what he is doing and is facilitating the Seeker's takeover. This is seemly confirmed when he is present at the Seeker's latest meeting where he, along with the Arch-Druidess is the one to suggest Zog's assassination as the most beneficial course of action for the Seekers to take. Laboratory Sorcerio works in a laboratory in the King's castle. The lab contains specimens in jars, skeletons of varying kinds, on-going experiments (such as sentient carrots), flasks containing unknown fluids as well as bunsen burners (anachronistic) and a large piece of lodestone. Organisations As well as being a member of the Royal Court, Sorcerio is a member of the secret society known as the Seekers. They certainly do not perform religious sex magic rituals. Cultural References * Alchemy: the occult science predecessor to modern empirical chemistry, associated with mages and wizards. * Ouroboros: the snake eating it's own tail, a symbol of immortality/eternity/cyclical phenomena. * Lodestone: the mineral which lead to the discovery of magnetism. Trivia * His wizard's hat is really a dunce hat with stars stuck on to it. * He claims to be 31 years old despite appearing as an old man. * He has the tendency to accidentally insult Zog by calling him as fat sack or gravy swelling blowhard. However, it seems that Zog tolerates this due to Sorcerio's irreplaceable position. Quotes : "We can spout crazy theories all day but science suggests a more logical explanation: that Bean is possessed by a demon!" ---- : Sorcerio: "Alas, the demon remains even after the application of all three sciences." : King Zog: "All three? Even smoke?" : Sorcerio: "Indeed. We scholars like to think science has all the answers but in the end it's all unprovable nonsense." : Queen Oona: "So now what?" : Sorcerio: "I suggest something based more in reality: religious magic." ---- : "Eye of newt, tail of newt...rest of newt and blood of elf!" ----"Come back later and bring your friend the talking cat" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Humans category:LGBT+ Category:Magical Category:Dreamlanders Category:Dreamland Royal Court Category:Seekers Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Billy West